


The Marshall and His Captain

by TheDarkLordMegatron



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 20:29:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14723078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkLordMegatron/pseuds/TheDarkLordMegatron
Summary: A collection of all my Draucor Tumblr ficlets based on asks and prompts. There's fluff, angst and everything in between!1. The Glaives discover their Captain and the Marshal have a 'thing'2. Lazy Mornings





	1. The Glaives discover their Captain and the Marshal have a 'thing'

No one believed poor Pelna when he stumbled into the bar looking as though he’d seen a ghost, and collapsed into the chair beside Nyx, stealing his beer as he did so, before proclaiming to have seen Captain Drautos fucking Marshal Leonis in his office. Nyx and Crowe shared a look, eyebrows raised in disbelief.The pair hated one another. They were more likely to stab each other than fuck.

“You’re talking out of your ass again Khara.” Luche commented as he took another swig of his own drink. 

Libertus chuckled and leant forward, resting his arms on his knees and pointing his bottle in Pelna’s general direction. “The day Drautos sticks his dick in Leonis, I will get on my knees and proclaim my undying love for Nyx.” “I know what I saw!” Pelna protested, throwing the arm that wasn’t holding the stolen beer in the air. 

“I swear to all the Astrals, the Captain had the Immortal bent over his desk. I’ve seen the Captain naked enough to know what his Six-damned backside looks like.” The other four Glaives looked amongst themselves before smirking at him. “Oh fuck off. We’ve all seen each others asses in the showers, get your minds out of the gutter.”

“Look,” Crowe started “Even if they are fucking, I doubt they’d be doing it in the Captain’s unlocked office where literally anyone could walk in.”

Cackling Nyx swiped his beer back from Pelna and swung his legs over the arm of the chair, “Unless they’re into some kinky shit. Which I would absolutely pay to see.”

“Are you shitting me?” Crowe said, her lip curling in disgust.

“Hell no. Come on, don’t tell me none of you have noticed how the Marshal’s tops are always slightly too fitted, and the Captain has a fucking amazing ass.” Pelna whimpered softly, burying his head between his legs and covering his ears with his hands.

Libertus pat his shoulder comfortingly. “Think of your wife.” Rolling his eyes Luche set his now empty bottle on the table and stood up, stretching his arms out above his head. “Where are you going?”

“To see if Khara’s right or not.” Nyx blinked slowly, contemplating the idea.

“Well shit, if you’re going I’m going.” Draining the last of the bottle he set it down with more force than necessary, and quite literally rolled from the chair to his feet. A grinning Crowe joined them seconds later, proclaiming she needed to see if the Marshal had any hidden tattoos in order to settle a bet with one of the Crownsguards. “Libs?”

Waving his hand Libertus motioned towards the bar, “You can go and be voyeurs if you want, but I’m going to drink as much as possible before we’re sent back outside the Wall.” And given Pelna’s mental state there was no need to ask if he wanted to accompany the trio. It was obvious he’d rather shoot himself before going anywhere near their Captain’s office again that night.

“Do you think the Marshal’s loud?” Nyx wondered as they strolled out. Pelna’s whimpers and cries of ‘Kill me’ following them into the cold Insomnian night.


	2. Lazy Mornings

There was something to be said about laying in bed past the crack of dawn. For one it meant that the heating had been on for a few hours, warming up the otherwise icy apartment, no frostbitten toes today Shiva. Waking up well-rested, comfortable and held securely against Titus’ chest was another. It was almost unheard of for them to spend more than five minutes laying around in each other’s arms, when one man had the day off the other would undoubtedly be working. Regis could not have given them a greater gift for their anniversary than to allow both men to have the day to themselves, with strict orders that neither of them were to step foot within the Citadel’s grounds on pain of dismissal.

“It’s too early for you to be thinking.” Titus rumbled, tightening his grip on Cor’s waist and pulling him back against his chest.

“It’s past eight.” Cor shot back, managing to loosen Titus’ grip just enough to allow him to turn around and face his partner. Titus was watching him through hooded eyes with a disgruntled expression.

“And we have the day off,” He muttered, burying his face in Cor’s neck and doing his best to ignore his partner’s attempt to get out of bed. “Stop moving, I’m trying to sleep.”

Chuckling Cor wrapped his arms around Titus’ neck, pressing kisses to his temple and wriggling at little closer. “We have an entire day to ourselves, to Glaives or Guards to bother us, and you want to spend it sleeping? Shame on you.” That certainly got Titus’ attention. Pulling back the now wide-awake Captain of the Kingsglaive stared at him for a moment.

“If I fuck you will you let me sleep for another hour?” Cor hummed.

“Make me lose my voice and I’ll let you stay in bed til noon.” A soft growl was all the warning he had before Titus was rolling on top of him, pinning his arms above his head and grinding their hips together.

And if Cor let Titus lay in bed until 1 pm, no one had to know. Especially when after an incredibly large lunch the pair spent the rest of the day on the couch of in bed, enjoying one another’s company.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me on Tumblr: TheDarkLordMegatron and throw prompts/headcanons my way!


End file.
